


腹黑弟弟爱上我 五

by emilybaby



Category: Romance - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilybaby/pseuds/emilybaby
Relationships: 曦澄 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	腹黑弟弟爱上我 五

江澄被蓝涣野蛮地甩在床上，这一甩跌得江澄脑子有点蒙，还没反应过来就被蓝涣压在身上吻了上来

江澄很想破口大骂，但双唇被蓝涣堵住，被野蛮地啃咬，被强制性的顶开牙关，被对方的舌头纠缠，江澄只能被动的接受让人感到越来越灼热的吻。口腔的每一根神经都被蓝涣的舌头狡猾的挑拨着，从上颚到舌根，都开始出现了麻麻的感觉

把江澄亲得气喘吁吁后，蓝涣才挪开嘴

“你抽烟了？”

“干你屁事！给我滚！”江澄忍不住扇了蓝涣一巴掌

蓝涣脑子嗡了一下，随即温和地笑了，眼神却无半点笑意“哥哥，我真的生气了”

蓝涣快速地把江澄的裤子退到膝下，江澄刚想翻身从蓝涣身下逃脱，却被蓝涣就着翻身的姿势压趴在床上，下身被死死压制，衬衫被蛮力扯开，扣子四散。蓝涣双手野蛮地在自己身上游走，乳肉被揉搓到发红，这样还不够，乳尖被两只手拉扯着，不留情地

“好痛！放手！你混蛋！”拼了命的挣扎却撼动不了蓝涣，半分力气不够大，江澄心里开始出现恐惧

蓝涣露出了肆虐的笑容，无论用什么手段，这个男人只要能对自己有反应，都是值得的

蓝涣两指伸进江澄的嘴里倒腾，搔刮口腔，夹住舌头再色情地缠绵玩弄，江澄因着嘴巴无法闭合，津液随着嘴角流出蜿蜒至颈部，直到手指被江澄的口水浸润湿透，蓝涣舔了舔沾着江澄口水的指尖，像是品尝美食一样甜美，再往江澄穴口移去

“呜！！”因着与蓝涣频繁的性事，手指很快进入小穴，江澄一方面感受到壁肉被扩张带来的不适感，另一方面也体会到会异物充满的实在感

“啊!!不要碰那里！！”敏感点被碰到的江澄忍不住惊叫出声，腰却因为穴内的舒爽不停扭动

蓝涣看着身下开始进入情欲而泛着粉红的肉体轻笑出声，自己总是无时无刻不在担心会失去这个熟悉而诱人的身体，只有触摸到，只有肆无忌惮地占有时，才会觉得安心啊

“哥哥，嘴上说着不要，身体可不是这样说的呢”说完再加入一根手指，在穴中进进出出模仿性交动作，噗嗤噗嗤的水声刺人神经，如春药一般令人加速兴奋

“才没有...嗯...额....”江澄一边否认，一边发出讨人喜的性感鼻音

“哥哥的肉棒变硬了呢，是不是因为我一直在抚摸哥哥敏感的肉壁？”蓝涣淫浪戏虐的语气让江澄下身又硬了一分

觉察到江澄身体变化，蓝涣轻轻抬起江澄的臀部，指尖退出的瞬间，让自己的孽根闯了进去

“啊！！”江澄发出了措不及防的叫声，他不想认输，随即用力咬住了下唇

肉棒在粘稠的肉穴中摩擦，壁肉像是要阻止肉棒继续深入一样，围上来把这个入侵者紧紧吸附，肉壁的压迫感让蓝涣快乐得头皮发麻，这个男人是他的，只能是他的，我要把他操弄得再也离不开自己

蓝涣掐紧江澄的腰，一挺，整根没入，孽根坏心地进入到很深的地方，停止，再小幅度地摇晃着，再进入更深的地方。感觉到里面已经畅通无阻便开始粗暴而没有规律的抽插，像是要把穴内所有的地方都尝遍，孽根每一次顶中的位置都不一样

江澄被蓝涣的孽根毫无规律地野蛮攻击着身体，被不断顶弄的前列腺牵动着快感，性器在床单上时不时地磨蹭，鼠蹊部也开始兴奋地突突抽动

江澄恨透自己身体的反应，用力咬紧下唇，因着用力过度嘴角已经咬出血，即便不发出声音，兴奋而不规律的气音却在透露着本人的舒爽

在身后侵犯的蓝涣掰过江澄的脸，舔了舔他嘴角的血，附在江澄耳边

“为什么要结束？就出去聚了个会回来就要结束，是看上谁了？哈？！谁能比得过我？！难道我不够好吗？是技术不好？还是那里不够大？”蓝涣语气温柔，和下身的猛烈进攻成鲜明对比“哥哥…你看你下面的小嘴正在兴奋地吸着我。你还能离开这种快感吗？你还能离开我吗？”

面对蓝涣的一句句质问，江澄不想回应他，也不能回应，他害怕只要一张嘴就会发出屈辱的呻吟

相比于愤怒，蓝涣更多的是心慌，无由来的慌乱，他太清楚江澄，一头牛的脾气说风就是雨，他害怕江澄离开自己，他害怕看到江澄以后身旁站着另一个人，那个人无论是谁他都不允许

因为只有他，蓝涣，才是最适合江澄的伴侣

蓝涣心中的烦闷仿佛都发泄在江澄身上，他压着江澄操弄了好几回，直到江澄什么也射不出，体力不支昏睡了过去才停止


End file.
